User talk:Ryan1313
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the JumpStart Toddlers (1996) page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 00:56, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Edits Hey there! I appreciate you wanting to make edits to the wiki, but you've removed content from some of the pages. For example, you removed two images from the gallery on the JumpStart Toddlers (1996) page. Unless there's a good reason for it, it's generally not a good idea to remove content from pages. Please consider this in the future. Bluecake (talk) 02:49, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Warning I've already given you a notice about removing content from pages. It isn't appreciated and it isn't helpful. You've ignored me and continued to make harmful edits without even stating your reasons. I've noticed you've been reported for vandalism on other wiki sites, which is really not improving my impression of your work. If you continue to make these sorts of edits, I won't hesitate to report you to the VSTF wiki, and you may end being blocked. Please either improve your edits and listen when someone says they aren't helpful, or refrain from editing on this wiki in the future. Bluecake (talk) 19:01, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Spam and last warning Spam isn't appreciated either. That is, creating pages that have very little to do with anything JumpStart related, and adding sentences such as "Baby Ducks go Squishy-Squish". This is your last warning before you are reported. I think you have a good idea of what you are doing, which is why you aren't getting any more chances after this. If I see one more edit that I deem to be unhelpful to the wiki, you will be reported to Staff. Bluecake (talk) 19:23, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Block Hey Ryan1313. As I've just recieved admin rights, I've decided to block you for one week. It is unfortunate that I've had to do this, but you've recieved three notifications about your behavior. You've continued to create spam and add gibberish to pages after I asked you not to. Thus, you're blocked for one week. Please don't do this in the future. Not all of your edits are harmful or unnecessary, but the majority of them have been. I hope you can be more productive in the future. You can still leave messages on my talk page, if you'd like to discuss your block. If that doesn't work for some reason, leave a message on my other talk page here. Bluecake (talk) 17:24, July 11, 2015 (UTC)